Stomach Aches and A Good Night's Sleep
by PrettyBoyAngel
Summary: Fluff. Castiel gets a stomach ache after spending some time drinking with Dean. Some hints of Destiel. *Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.


**Stomach Aches and A Good Night's Sleep.**

**Dean/Castiel**

**Fluff. Castiel gets a stomach ache after spending some time drinking with Dean. Some hints of Destiel.**

**Honestly, I don't really think this one is very good, but it's just a short one that I wrote a couple nights ago and decided to post haha. I hope you like it though. (:**

"Okay, so Bobby said he'd be back sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, we don't have a case, so what do you want to do?" Dean asked as he sat down opening a beer.

"I don't know. I might just head to bed early. I haven't exactly slept well these past few weeks." Sam replied.

"Fine, but you aren't going to bed now, right? It's only ten."

"I know, but I don't exactly get a lot of opportunities to sleep more than four hours, Dean."

Dean sighed and made a remark about Sam being a baby as his younger brother closed up his computer and headed upstairs.

Now what?

"Great. Now I have nothing to do," Dean complained. He considered flipping through the old T.V., but decided against it. "I guess I could always bother Cas. Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever just calling him over for no reason. I'm sure he won't mind."

Dean decided to call his angel friend. He had a feeling Castiel either wouldn't show up or would leave as soon as he discovered that there was no real reason he was called over.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing really. Just… wanted to talk or something," Dean said, suddenly realizing how weird this was.

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Sam's asleep and Bobby's out, so I thought maybe we could just hang out for a while." Dean felt awkward asking this, but Cas surprised him by his answer.

"Okay. I don't have anything to do at the moment so I guess it's fine."

"Awesome. Here I'll get you a beer," Dean said as he walked over to the fridge and took out a beer for his friend.

"Thanks," Castiel said. After a moment, he began to give the beer bottle a strange look. Dean laughed a little and then opened it for him. Castiel smiled and took a sip. This wasn't the first time the two were just sitting down, drinking together, but this time seemed more… relaxed? It was nice to not have to worry so much about all the problems they are facing for a while and just share a beer and talk.

…

"Next time we go there, I'll let you try one. They are without a doubt the best burgers I have ever tasted," Dean said.

"Okay. I don't normally eat, but I guess I could try just one," Castiel said in reply.

"Yeah. We'll have to make a stop there at some point and-" Dean stopped midsentence. Castiel had suddenly wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to groan. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"Stomach… it hurts…"

"Is it a stomach ache? You only had two beers, but then again, you probably aren't used to having anything in that stomach of yours."

"I don't know, but it is causing me pain. What should I do?" Castiel looked up at Dean with his big, blue, pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, Cas. You're probably fine. Just a little pain you aren't used to. I can get you something though, if you really think you need it," Dean started to get up when Castiel grabbed the bottom of his jacket.

"Don't…I'll be okay. I'll just lay down for a minute," Castiel said as he got up and moved onto the couch.

"Whatever you say, I guess," Dean sighed as he took a seat next to his friend. Castiel was really strange sometimes. Not necessarily in a bad way, just not normal. He didn't understand a lot of things and he always took things literally, but he was still a fun guy to be around. And there are even times when Dean almost forgets that Castiel is an angel because he seems so…human. Like right now, seeing him laying down on a dirty, old couch complaining about a stomach ache, it just seems difficult to imagine that he is actually an extremely powerful being.

Dean couldn't help but to laugh a little at the situation. Castiel looked up at him with a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Cas. It's pretty funny when I actually think about what's going on right now."

Castiel didn't say anything. He didn't see what was so funny about him having stomach pains, but he just let it go.

"You know, I don't care what anyone says, you're a fun guy, Cas," Dean said still amused.

"What are people saying?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but laughed again. He didn't bother explaining how it was just a figure of speech, but simply enjoyed the moment instead. He really did enjoy spending time with his awkward angel friend.

"Dean?" Castiel asked after a short silence.

"Yeah. What is it?" Dean replied as he finished off his beer.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Dean."

Dean paused for a minute. First, he was confused if Castiel had just read his mind, but then thought more about the fact of what Cas had just said. Castiel very rarely showed emotion, but here he was basically saying that he is happy. Dean smiled.

"Me too, Cas." He said as he pat the angel's shoulder.

…..

"Dean. Dean!" Sam said trying to wake up his older brother.

"….what?" Dean said as he slowly got up.

"You should get up. Bobby should be back soon and I think we have a case."

"Okay, okay."

"What were you doing last night anyway?"

"What?" Dean asked confused. He looked up to see about seven bottles of beer spread around the floor. He had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to-

He immediately looked up, but saw that Cas was no longer on the couch. Who knows when he left.

"You could have woken me up, Cas," Dean said as he began picking up the bottles of beer off the floor.

"My apologies."

Dean nearly jumped at the sound of the angel's voice.

"Cas! Stop- Don't do that!"

Sam laughed as he picked up a couple bottles from the floor.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean growled.

"So what were you guys doing last night anyway?" Sam asked, still amused by his brother's reaction.

"What does it look like, Sammy? We were just drinking."

Sam gave Dean a look. He wanted to say something in reply, but decided to just leave it.

"Okay, okay," Sam said putting his hands up in defense. "I believe you. I'm just surprised that's all."

Dean ignored his brother and made his way over to the kitchen. Sam looked over at Castiel. He was just standing there watching them, but not saying a word. Sam wondered why the angel hadn't left after Dean fell asleep. Although it's possible he did leave and just came back in the morning for some reason. He tried not to think about it too much, but he couldn't help but to be curious. He knew Cas had taken a liking to his brother, but just how much he liked Dean, Sam had no idea. Not that he wanted to know the answer to that question.

…..

After Sam left the room, Dean turned to Castiel.

"So, just curious Cas, but did you leave last night or did you stay the whole night? I mean, it's a little uncomfortable thinking that you may have spent the last five hours watching me sleep," Dean said.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that made you feel uncomfortable," Castiel said. Dean let out a heavy sigh.

"It's just…weird, okay?"

"I'm sorry. If it helps at all, you slept very calmly. Good dreams, I would imagine, which must be a nice change."

Dean stopped to think. It was true. He didn't remember having any nightmares at all.

"Wow, that's weird," Dean said aloud.

Castiel smiled a little. He liked seeing his friend happy and he was glad that he got a good night's sleep for once.

"Guess you're good luck or something, Cas. Maybe you should spend the night more often," Dean joked.

Just then, Bobby and Sam walked in the room. Bobby was giving Dean a confused look as Sam was holding back laughter. Dean realized that they had probably only heard the very end of that conversation.

"Shut up."

**I hope you liked it. (: Please post a nice review or give me some constructive criticism. **


End file.
